


To Hell and Back

by WestSpiderKing0270



Series: Darkened Mind [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia has fallen, Begging, Bloodplay, Bondage, Boot Kinks, Breathplay, Bulges and Nooks, Chaos, Crying, Dangerous, Dark, Escape, Evil Carnival, Gags, Gamzee is the Ring Master, Headspace, Hypnosis, Knifeplay, Minor blood warning, Mirthful messiahs, Multi, No Heiress, No Ruler, Rape, Seadwellers are Extinct, Sex Slave, Slave Headspace, Slave/Master, Smut, The Dark Carnival AU, Unhealthy Headspace, Unhealthy Relationships, Unknowing Rape, Unnamed Past War, blood warning, circus AU, do not try at home, slurry, uniform kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: Gamzee Makara. The leader of the infamous Dark Carnival.After the Great War against Southern Alternia the country self destructed. Seadwellers have gone extinct. The Mother Grub is dead. And the country in chaos.Despite all of this. Gamzee Makara still travels the broken country putting on shows. But not everything is glitter and moonbeams. Behind the curtain lays the ugly truth of what really happens during Gamzee’s show. And it isnt pretty.Follow four performers as they travel the broken lands of Alternia putting on show after show, for a man out of his mind.**Read Tags for warnings**





	1. The Great Show of the Mirthful Messiahs

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank my moirail. They didn’t help write this. But they are the one that is always there for me. Just thought they needed a shout out.

“WELCOME all MY glorious MOTHERFUCKERS, to THE show EVERYONE has BEEN waiting FOR! the DARK Carnival!” The troll stood at the center of a circular stage formed from the edges of the stands. He was tall and thin like a pole, wearing black and purple clothing that paired with his black and white face paint of a skull. His long curly black hair framed his head like a lion’s mane. In his hands was a purple staff with a crystalline ball on the end. “MAY the MIRTHFUL Messiahs BRING the LIGHT of MY show TO the LOOK orbs OF the WATCHERS!” The torches that provided light flicked off. It was dark and silent in the tent. Everyone in the audience holding their breath. Then sudden black lights. The tent popped with color. Stains that the watchers assumed were from water damage now glowed with all the colors of the hemosepectrum. 

On lookers oo’ed and aww’ed at the colorful lights. Then the drums. Low and almost mind numbing. Boom badabadabada boom. The black lights blinked off, there was the sound of heavier drums. A single black light spotlight shining in the hidden back corner to reveal twelve olive bloods, all their movements exactly the same. White thread that glowed brightly in the light stitched their mouthes shut. Another brighter normal light focussing on the upper part of the tent. A human boy in dark human blood red clothes and bleach blond hair stood at the top of the pole holding the top of the tent up. He curled his toes over the edge of the maybe half foot wide platform. 

The drum beat picked up and The boy smirked, taking a dive off the edge, head first. The audience gasped out as his hand caught a rope swing they had not noticed. He used the momentum of his fall to throw his body upward. Again he raised up to the platform, this time there was a troll there, skin tight uniform of candy red showing off his matching colored grub scars. A mutant. The human fell back down, another spotlight staying on the mutant. When the human finally reached the swing again he used the momentum instead to kick the swing up and jump to another. 

With the first swing in the air, the candy red troll jumped and plummeted to the swing. The crowd cheered and gasped as the mutant’s finger slipped and he started the 20 foot fall. At the last moment of the troll’s face first dive, the human grabbed his ankles and pulled up, brining the troll away from the floor. The crowd cheered and screamed wildly while the two swung, leaping from each other’s swings their red clad bodies swung and ducked and twisted through the air gracefully. They both leap into the air and it goes dark for a second before switching to a black light. Their uniforms glowed different symbols and colors as they both caught a swing and threw themselves back up to the platform. At this point the audience could see face paint that glowed on the two. The human had a gold glowing clock cog and the mutant looked like someone had cut his forehead and let the blood glow. The black light flicked off and the drums turned metallic like someone banging metal on metal. A flash of red-blue light from the center stage. 

Another flash showed the body of a smaller thin troll with two sets of horns. A goldblooded yellow psionic. Two separate burst of red then blue. The troll was now standing. The next flash and it was gone, now on top of a now eerily still swing. It sat cross legged, black and yellow leggings and fancy coat. They seemed to blur and with a flash of red and blue it was gone, floating above the ground. They seemed to stand floating and takes a step forward. Another blur and a boom of psionic energy and he was gone. The crowd cheers and soon calms for the final act. The lights dim. Below on the stage a pattern of small lights start to glow. Crowd members silently watched the seemingly floating patterns. The first spot light was trained on the human and mutant duo. The black light hit their paint and made it glow. 

A burst of crackling psionic energy lit up the goldblood, floating beneath them, his eyes crackled with the glowing energy. With the psionic energy lighting him up. Beneath where the glowing patterns. The final black light clicked on to reveal a dark shape in murky water, the patterns stopped when the lights had turned on. The drums silenced. The air was still for a moment. Then two glowing violet eyes in the water. A seadweller. The crowd gasped and watched patch after patch of bioluminescent scales light up along his body. Paired with the black light the creature’s teeth glowed bright and sharp. It was threat. The seadweller’s fins flared out, flashing more glowing scales. With a cheer the crowd went crazy watching the seadweller snap at them. The psionic sent out a bolt of energy and lowered so he was close to the glass topless case. 

Without warning the seadweller breached and snapped at the psionic’s shoeless feet. The psionic sent it a small zap and got out a baggie of fish. He dropped one in and watched the seadweller bite into the meat. “THE Dark CARNIVAL everyone!” The ringmaster shouted as the seadweller breached the water again and the lights flashed off. In the audience trolls and humans cheered and whistled happily. All except for three humans and two trolls in heavy sun cloaks. They pull their hoods down tighter and flee the enemy tent, an idea already forming.


	2. Together

When Dave returns from his “meeting” with the ringleader he is covered in bruises and dripping purple. As usual, Sollux and Karkat welcome him with open arms from their pillow pile. Eridan lounged on the edge of his rolling glass tank, arms stretched over the edge. “Was he mad?” Sollux asked, helping the human pull off his slightly torn uniform. Without speaking Dave nods, nuzzling into Karkat while the psionic addressed his wounds. Claw marks down pale skin and along sides, digging talon prints in his hips. Karkat calmly scritched at the bleach blond hair, feeling his human relax. “I hate him.” Eridan hisses with venom, his fins flicking and bioluminescent freckles blinking. The other boys nod in agreement. 

Their shared tent was small, only enough room for their pile and Eridan’s tank. Lights and shadows painted the fabric, other trolls wandering around the selling booths snd food stations. Sollux wiped down the human and applied bandages to his wounds. “Let’s get you dressed.” Karkat purred softly, helping Dave sit up gently. Later that day, while the sun burned into the old fabric and the trolls were cuddled up near Eridan’s tank, their assistant handler pushed open the tent flap. “Alright little shits. Here.” Kurloz threw down a plate of food, he was tall as a tree and as threatening as a dragon. The others knew better than to approach him. With an annoyed huff the purple spun on his heal and left. 

With sollux not wanting to get up from their pile he used psionics to summon the tray to them. Week old bread, some left over cold meat, and four small dried fish. Given the seadweller diet, Karkat threw all the fish to Eridan. “Here. Gourmet fish from the deep western Alternian sea.” He hummed, starting tonight’s story. Dave smirked, raising a piece of the bread. “And here we have masterfully made hard bread. Baked fresh at sun down!” Eridan slipped the fish into his tooth filled mouth with a smile. Next was the psionic. “And last of this three course meal is the cold cooked prime baabeast!” They raised their morsels of food and gave a cheers, careful to keep their voices down so they didn’t gain attention. 

Once the shitty food was finished and tray placed outside, all three boys stood to give Eridan a good morning kiss before snuggling into the pile. Eridan sunk to the bottom of his tank, legs curling up to his chest. Given they had no blankets, Karkat and Sollux curled up against Dave, their lowblood warmth keeping the human warm for the morning. 

 

 

A figure stood at the edge of the tree line, violet pink eyes staring at the tent before them. The camp had settled down for morning. They tossed their suncloak hood back, the Alternian sun glinting off her almost white hair with a dark grey bandana over her nose and mouth. She waved a hand forward, signaling for her companions to go ahead of her. Three figures rushed to the main tent of the camp, their cloaks fluttering in the breeze. Her taller twin stayed, high up in the trees with her rifle trailed on the tents. The girl flicked her hood back on and rushed forward, summoning the power of horrorterrors. Her eyes faded black, tendrils of black racing forward with her. 

 

////A Week In The Past\\\\\\\

Dave huffed, his breath forming in front of his face as he tugged the rope. Hoofbeasts trotted ahead of them, pulling along wagons of supplies, while Dave, Sollux, and Karkat pulled the ropes attached to Eridan’s tank. It rolled slowly against the dried and cracked land of Alternian’s desert. The seadweller in the tank frowned, sulking at the bottom of his tank, feeling guilty for not being able to do anything. Sollux glanced back, using one hand to sign through the glass. “Hey, you could splash a bit of water on us to keep us cool.” His friend perked up. That something he could do. Taking a deep inhale of water through his mouth, Eridan surfaced and spit a stream of water at his friends. Dave yelped and smiled, turning to give Eridan a glance. Karkat on the other hand, he yelped louder, losing grip on the rope. “Hey!” He chirped in shocked Alternian. Sollux started to chuckle but sputtered when he was hit with water as well. The group smiled, now soaking wet as they pulled the tank along behind the group. Maybe they could make it.


	3. Blood Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: I have updated the tags and Warnings. Please look at those before continuing!! #TW #Blood #Abuse #Hypnosis #Rape #Slave Headspace***

///\\\\\

Camp was set that night. The tents pitched and stalls opened for the town a mile away. Torches were lit and a show preformed. However, Dave was on edge. During the show he hesitated his cue by a second. “MY office NOW.” Gamzee hissed, sharp teeth glinting in the torch light. Knowing he was doomed Dave took a deep breath and followed the ringmaster away from the line of his only friends. Sollux watched with his dual eyes at the human who walked away. The two approached the second largest tent, the one belonging to Gamzee. When the flap was closed the clown shoved Dave to the floor. “USELESS slut. YOU had ONE cue AND you MISSED it.” He hissed, kicking Dave’s side harshly. The human yelped, curling up on the floor. Gamzee grabbed his white hair roughly and tugged it back. Tears glinted in Dave’s eyes at the pain. 

“PATHETIC waste OF motherfucking SPACE!” Gamzee growled, trowing Dave’s head back down and kicking his spine again. Pain shot up Dave’s back, blood spilling from his lips. “WHO do YOU belong TO?.” The ringmaster hissed. With the ease of flipping a switch, Dave’s body went limp, blood still dripping from his mouth. “You, sir.” He said calmly, eyes glowing a faint purple. The phrase had triggered the effects of a month of torture and Dave had fallen into the forced headspace. “GOOD. now KNEEL slut. YOUR little FRIENDS have STAINED my BOOTS with THEIR blood.” With robotic movements Dave got up and knelt at Gamzee’s feet. Using his tongue to clean the red and gold blood from the black leather. 

The ringmaster kicked up, hitting Dave’s chin and throwing the boy on his back. Before the human could stand he felt the metal soled shoe press against his throat, cutting off his air. Dave scratched at the covered foot to no effect, useless nails sliding against the fabric. His throat made a harsh croak but Gamzee didn’t let up. With vision swimming Dave’s body relaxed, eyes rolling back. The foot released, letting the human gasp for air. “S-sir.” Dave gasped, pupils blown wide. Ignoring the plea, Gamzee kicked Dave again. “GET up.” He huffed, taking a step back. “OVER the TABLE.” Dave scurried to the desk, standing in front of it. The purpleblood tugged off his uniform coat, and shoving Dave onto the desk. His sharp, troll claws, dug into the uniform and into skin. Dave gasped, feeling his warm blood rise to the surface. “USELESS pail SLUT. IM going TO fuck YOU silly.” The clown hissed into the human’s ear.

Dave shuttered, eyes fluttering. With two more quick stripes Dave’s uniform fell away, more scratch marks forming against his thin hips. Gamzee’s pants were next to go, pooling around his ankles and letting his purple dripping bulge wriggle in the open air. He spun Dave around, throwing him chest down on the desk. “GET ready FUCKER.” He groaned as a warning before forcing himself in. Dave sobbed, body shaking as tears streamed down his face. It burned. It burned too much to be pleasurable. Gamzee forced himself in deeper, not waiting for Dave to get used to the feeling. “TAKE it SLUT.” He growled lowly, claws digging into hips and drawing more blood. The human sobbed, whole body shaking from the intrusion. He wanted to beg. To cry out. Beg for this monster to stop. But his voice failed him. The training never allowed for him to disagree. 

It didn’t take much longer for Gamzee to finish, not even bothering to have Dave get off. The ice cold slurry dripped down Daves legs while Gamzee shoved him off the desk and to the floor. “CLEAN up YOUR mess FREAK.” The ringmaster ordered, throwing Dave a rag. The human got to work with no complaints, cleaning up the blood and slurry from the floor and his skin. “GET out.” Gamzee ordered, tugging his jacket back on and breaking the headspace Dave fell into. Doing as told Dave rushed out, dropping the dirty towel in the basket on his way out.


	4. Run Boy Run

///A Week in the Past\\\\\

Rose looked through her goggles at the traveling line. It was the circus they had been tailing for about a month. Finally they were able to catch up. Roxy chugged down the bottle of moon shine and re-clipped the empty bottle to her belt. She glanced through her scope at the line. “Last group.” She said, pointing through their cover of bushes on the mountain. Rose looked down, tracking her eyes to the tail of the line. There they were. Dave, Karkat, and Sollux were pulling along Eridan’s tank and being splashed by the seadweller. 

They looked almost happy for a moment. Rose smiled grimly. She was going to get them out. And soon. 

 

///Present time\\\\\

Dave woke to screaming and flames. He sat up suddenly, knocking Sollux and Karkat awake. Outside the tent trolls were yelling and there were gunshots. Flame light casting shadows against the tent. A shadow tentacle flashed across the fabric of their tent and picked up the shadow of a troll, snapping it in two. Karkat cursed, shoving at Sollux to wake up. “Dude the camp is on fire!” He yelled. A tall and short troll rushed in, covered in sun cloaks. The tall one threw back the hood to reveal seadweller earfins in violet. 

Karkat thud his fist against Eridan’s tank to wake him. “Eridaaaaaan.” He yelled. The seadweller opened his eyes and locked eyes with the other seadweller. “What the fuck is going on?” Sollux asked, hands up and ready to summon psionics. The smaller troll threw back his own hood to reveal nubby horns and bright red eyes. “Its ok. We are here to save you guys.” He said calmly. Eridan surfaced suddenly, knocking water over the edge. 

The other seadweller looked over his shoulder quickly and turned back to Eridan. “Look. We have to go now. Sollux, help Eridan out of that stupid ass tank and let’s go.” He ordered. Blood splattered the tent wall from the outside. Eridan shook his head violently. “No. Gamzee said if I leave the water I’ll suffocate like a fish.” He argued, keeping half of his body under water. The seadweller snorted. “If you try breathing through your gills. Try breathing through your mouth. Like swallowing the air.” He tried. Eridan took a glance at Karkat who was looking at him in shock. Did he really want to trust this strange troll? Karkat shook his head. Dont!

Eridan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He blew it out, eyes opening in surprise. “I can breathe!” He yelped. The seadweller nodded. “Yeah now come on, Rose can only buy us so much time.” The smaller one hit his arm and brought out four sun cloaks from his bag. “Here put these on. We do need to hurry.” Once Eridan had slipped out of his tank onto dry land he collapsed under his own weight. Sollux reached forward and helped his friend to his feet. 

“Eridan are you ok?” He asked worriedly. Eridan nodded. “Yeah yeah. Just. I’ve never used my legs before.” The seadweller took the sucloaks from his friend. “Here put these on for now.” Dave and karkat tugged one on and helped Eridan with his. Once all four of them had a cloak on, the tall seadweller lead them outside. 

It was worse out here. Flames licked up the main tent and black tentacles twisted in the air. The short troll lead them to the middle of the circle of tents and Dave almost lost it. Above them at least 15ft in the air was a girl in an all black sun cloak, and bleach white hair. From her back erupted hundreds of thick black tentacles that whipped and snaked between the tents like evil inky snakes. The one closest to them tugged a blue blooded guard to the middle and tugged at one half, another tentacle pulling the other half. There was a sickening crack as the troll’s spine broke, spraying blue everywhere. 

“Rose. Lets go!” The seadweller yelled at the girl. She looked down at them from above, eyes black as pitch. “Coming Cronus. Do you mind taking out guests back to Roxy for me?” She said in perfect Alternian. The seadweller nodded and pushed the group towards a near by forest. “Ok we have to run. Can you guys do that?” He asked. Eridan looked up from where he was leaning on Sollux, knees still shaky. “I’m not sure.” He muttered. 

Sollux let his psionic pick up Eridan and float him a few inches off the ground. “I got him. Let’s go.” He hissed. Behind them came the crash of a tent pole collapsing and the group rushed towards the woods, behind them lay the carnival in ruins, burned and beaten to a smoking mess. Dave couldn’t help but smile as he ran.


End file.
